No More Stopping
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: “Claire, as much as your dad will kill me later, there isn’t anything else in this world that I want to do right now than this. I have no intentions of stopping. No more barriers. I will only stop now if you want me to.” As always, Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know young adult stories can't have many lemons, but they can give you some zest. Well, I am here to give you the details of Shane and Claire's first time. Throw me a bone though, I just read this one scene while are Border's, I have not read the entirety of the book yet.

I don't own a damned thing. Wish I did thought.

#*#*#*#*#

Shane was atop Claire, kissing her deeply. Their shirts had been divested of moments before, now lying in a heap across the room. There was nothing more right about this moment. Their bodies melded into one another, his body keeping her warm, nipples scraping across the coarse hairs on his chest.

"Shane, I need this. I have already almost lost you more times than I want to think about it; if not by the hands of the vampires, then by your dad. I know you want to say that this isn't right, that we should not be doing this, but screw that. We both need this. I love you with all my heart and if it was my age keeping you at bay, well then that's it. I am seventeen now, give me, us, what we need."

"Claire, as much as your dad will kill me later, there isn't anything else in this world that I want to do right now than this. I have no intentions of stopping. No more barriers. I will only stop now if you want me to."

Shane kissed her again; silencing whatever else she might have said. He trailed kisses down her neck, nipping at the junction of her collar bone and neck, eliciting a ragged moan from Claire's throat; her hands went to his head to press him closer. He went lower still, licking his way down to the swell of her breasts where he kissed each one in turn.

He fixated himself on to one of her nipples and sucked it into his mouth, flicking the bud with his tongue. Claire's eyes flashed open and watched his ministrations in fascination. She didn't have to say anything to let him know that no one had done this to her before. But that wasn't what shocked her eyes opened. It was almost as if her nipples were connected to the spot between her legs; the one that had been begging for Shane's hands, mouth or anything he would give her.

Reveling in her noises, he paid an equal amount of attention to the other nipple. Not able to stand the noises and the confines of his pants, he reached down and gently stroked his dick through his pants, eliciting a growl that mingled with her moans.

He ventured further down and came to the top of her pajama bottoms. Taking his hand off of his dick he sat on his heels, taking in the site of Claire. Her eyes were closed and her small breasts glistened in the moonlight from the window. Her eyes opened and she gave him a lazy smile. "Don't stop."

That was what he was waiting for. Gripping her bottoms in hands, he pulled them down her legs, pulling her underwear with them. Soon Claire was before him, completely naked. Oh, how he had imagined how she looked whenever her jerked himself off at night. She was a vision before him, obviously completely untouched and virgin. Her hair between her legs was full, but seemed as if she trimmed it and her aroma invaded his senses; stealing a glance at her face, what he saw scared him.

"I'm sorry. I guess this is too far for you."

"No, it's not far enough, but you're sitting there looking at me and I can't decipher if it's a good look or a bad look. If you want me to, I'll go and shave if you want me to."

"You're perfect." He said this as he bent down over her and kissed her, but this wasn't a deep passionate kiss, this one was forceful and full of desire, need and want. He wanted her like a lion wants a gazelle. Not thinking, his body came down onto hers and he ground himself into her; he could feel how ready and needy she was and sat up, only to find a wet spot on his pants.

Claire spotted it too and blushed, "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for; if I do anything you don't like, or hurts or makes you uncomfortable, let me know and I'll stop."

"Okay." Claire said and that was her only reply.

Shane was hesitant. He wasn't quite sure where to begin with a virgin. He'd been one once yes, but he had never had a virgin before, all the girls he went with were older. He decided her would try the no penetration route to begin with.

"Claire I'm going to kneel on the floor, could you please move to the edge of the bed and put your feet on it?" She did not say a word, just did what he asked.

He sat there, admiring her pussy before him. Nestled in the light brown of her pubic hairs he was her pinkness, ripe and ready for him. He reached out and ran a finger from base to tip; Claire's hips jerked involuntarily at the sensation.

"I'll take that as a 'keep going'." He sat there and looked at her more, her curls glistening. "Talk to me, have you masturbated before?"

Claire struggled to form words, overwhelmed. "I have tried, no penetration though, I was always too afraid. I rubbed myself a few times, especially in recent months, but I don't think I ever had an orgasm. It felt really good, but there seemed to be more to it then what I was doing and it got to the point that I couldn't touch myself anymore."

"Okay, good to know." Shane bent down and gave her a hesitant lick. Her legs closed around his head and he took that as a good sign. He pried her legs from around his head and licked again, this time more assured. Her taste was divine; a little thicker than water, sort fr sweet, sort of musky. All Claire though. He found her clit and latched on. He sucked it in a bit, rolling his tongue around it, circling it. He added his hand to her opening, not penetrating, but rubbing her lips. His other hand hidden by the bed hastily undid his own pants, releasing his dick and began to stroke.

Her breathing started to pick up and his balls tightened at the sound. Her hips were gyrating on the bed and she mumbled something, but he didn't catch it, not until she practically screamed it at him.

"I think I am close, oh god, I think I am, I need more. I feel empty."

He knew what she wanted. His dick; but he was not about to ruin her first orgasm with pain. "If this hurts let me know." He took his free hand, while squeezing his dick with the other, unconsciously simulating her tight opening and pressed one finger into her, sinking it to the knuckle. She responded positively and pushed down on his hand when he tried to withdraw it. He slipped it back in, and out. In and out.

"More, I need more."

He added another finger; gritting his teeth at her warmth and tightness. Pulling out he abandoned his dick, spreading her legs further with one hand, while finger fucking her with the other. He leaned down and added his tongue to the mix; lapping at her clit and the juices that flowed from her. Just then he felt the first signs of her impending orgasm. Her walls clenched and he crooked his fingers inside her, running them across her abdomen wall with every withdrawal of this fingers. Shane moved closer to the bed, humping the bed as he fucked her with fingers and tongue.

Then, Claire's breathing hit a pitch and she made no sound. Silence. Then Shane felt it. Her pussy fluttered, dragging his fingers back into her. She fucked his hand; he didn't need to move it.

The sounds, low in her throat like a wild boar. No longer human but animal. He stopped use of his tongue and just kept his fingers stationary until she was done.

#*#*#*#*#

A/N: Who wants more? Reviews feed the hungry writer, so you must feed me plentily.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long lapse. My computer crashed with the completed second part of this story and I have not had the time to rewrite it until now. Once again I apologize and hope I deliver what everybody has been waiting for.

Claire lay motionless on the bed breathing hard. Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around what had just happened to her, the unbelievable pleasure Shane had just given her, the quakes that still made her body tremble every now and then.

Taking a final deep breath she rose up onto her elbows and looked at Shane. She could only see from his chest up, his eyes were closed, his breathing just as rapid as hers had been moments ago and his hands were out of sight. Pushing herself up further into a sitting position she inched more towards the end of the bed to get a better look at what Shane was doing.

_Oh my…_

One hand was wrapped around the base of his dick, tightly, the shaft deep red almost purple in color. The other was pulling his balls away from his body in an almost painful matter.

"Is everything okay, Shane?"

At the sound of her voice closer than it should have been, Shane finally opened his eyes.

Claire gasped at the intense look in his eyes. Pure man. Pure lust. Pure need.

"Okay? Forgive me for being frank, but I am far from a virgin and what I almost did right there was the most virginal thing I have ever done."

Claire felt her stomach drop. Yes, she knew Shane was not a virgin, but his exclamation of said fact made her a little sad.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, composing herself. She doubted Shane would even notice.

"Claire, I know that look. Yes, it's a known fact I have had sex before, but it's not like I have slept with half the town. The girls I have been with can be counted on one hand. Now, in response to the underlying question there, I almost blew my load all over this comforter without touching myself. That has never happened before. I almost did so just because of the sounds you were making. I don't know what this means, but I am going to need a minute for my orgasm to subside and I can function without taking you against your will.

"But I am willing."

Her proclamation made him close his eyes again and breathe deeply. His gripped tightened further on both cock and balls.

Then he felt something.

A hand.

No, a finger, running across his head, over the slit in his cock. His eyes flashed dangerously down to the seemingly innocent hand as it drew a way a small drop of moisture.

He looked up just in time to her finger disappear into her mouth, tasting his man juice.

That killed him.

Without any thought as to what was suppose to happen in the coming moments, he gave his now aching cock a couple of tugs, swirling his hand at the head and back down. Massaging his balls, it took only a few strokes to find his release, his hot jets of come landing on his upper thighs and dribbling down his hand.

Claire had never seen anything quite as beautiful as her boyfriend coming. Though she now felt a little disappointed. She really wanted to have sex and there was a growing ache between her legs again.

"I guess we're going to have sex another day then."

Shane laughed. "Not a chance in hell. The next time you leave this room, you will be a blushing, deflowered Claire Danvers."

Leaning forward he gave Claire a lingering kiss. "Scoot back on to the bed. Show me how you masturbate."

Claire blushed at this. She was all for watching him get himself off, but now he wanted to see her?

"Don't you dare blush. This will get me ready in no time."

At the promise of that, she relaxed a little. This was just a preliminary to the sex. She could do this.

Shane came to lie next to her on the bed. He began to slowly move his hand around her belly, coaxing her on.

Closing her eyes, she gave in. She brought her hands to her breasts and started to knead them, tweaking her nipples in the process. Keeping one hand to manipulate her fleshy mounds the other began its journey south. Shane, careful to not interrupt her removed his hand and decided to better enhance her ministrations by kissing and nipping at the flesh of her shoulder.

Her hand came into contact with her center and she began to palm at the flesh of her pubis. Then she set into her routine of spreading her lips and pulling back the hood of her clit and rubbing with small, gentle circles on the outside of her clit. Feeling adventurous, she dipped a finger into her tight, hot hole and gathered some of her lubricant to help massage her clit.

After only a few moments of this however, she started to feel her insides begin to contract how they did previously with Shane at the helm. She had never given herself an orgasm come to find out and the unexpected pleasure was causing her to scare a bit. She started to slow her ministrations and to find out if Shane was ready, when it was almost as if Shane could hear her thoughts or see her hesitation.

"Don't you dare think about quitting, come for me, Claire. Let me see you bring yourself to the brink and topple over. Scream my name. Shove your fingers into your tight twat.

Fueled by Shane's voice, she did as told. Holding her breath and removing her hand from her breast she dipped a finger inside and rubbed her clit vigorously with the other. Straining her legs she let out a half cry half moan as her hands manipulated the already sensitive flesh. Holding her breath, Claire powered on through the almost too sensitive act. Releasing her breath, she brought in another short breath. Focusing more on the left side of her clit she gave in, she felt the beginning spasms start, he hips started to buck.

"Shane! Put your fingers inside me!"

Too overcome with wanting to feel her around him in this moment he did as told.

He could barely get a finger in her vaginal walls were so tight.

He bent his finger ever so and that was her undoing.

Her walls contracted and she let out a shriek. Her body convulsed even more the second time.

Then she felt her legs being spread and his dick at her entrance.

She opened her eyes to see his level with hers. He pressed forward; her swelled vagina enveloping his head. Gasping she looked down to see their joining.

"You don't have a condom on…"

Looking back into his eye she could tell the battle that was raging inside his head; the need. With a blur of speed he was at his crumpled pants and digging his wallet out and pulled out a condom tucked away inside the folds.

Tearing the wrapper opened with his teeth he pinched the tip and rolled the sheath over his engorged cock, moaning at the contact.

"Green?"

"Multi-colored pack." Was his only response as he crawled back onto the bed and resumed his position.

"Can I be on top?"

"HUH?!" He looked down at her in shock.

"Can I be on top?"

Mouth opened like a fish he nodded and rolled over.

She crawled on top of him. Raised on her knees, her lower body not touching him she looked into his eyes.

"Help, please."

Grabbing his dick he angled it up, hitting her bottom. Rising higher she put the head at her entrance which allowed him to remove his hand.

She slid down so just the head was inside and looked him in the eyes.

Another inch.

Another inch she sunk

And another and another

Shane let out a moan when she finished the last couple of inches and came to sit on his lap. Cock buried to the hilt.

He looked tormented.

"What's wrong?"

"You feel amazing. But I am going to explode."

Smiling, she rested her hands on his chest, rising her hips up and slamming back down.

It tore a cry from Shane.

Again she did this, rising further this time. This time when she was buried she swirled her hips at the end and rocked.

Shane's eyes closed and his hands gripped the bed sheets.

She continued this way for a few moments. Shane's eyes remained closed, wanting to just feel.

Then he felt her raising herself and come down in a consecutive series of motions

Opening his eyes he looked at her.

Her hair was a wild mane that covered her face. He small pert breasts bobbed with every ride, peeking through the length of her hair. The long expanse of her neck was showing as her head titled back with a moan.

Feeling his balls draw closer to his body, Shane took Claire by surprise and flipped them. Claire let out a small scream at the suddenness of the flip, but Shane took no care. He pulled out and buried himself once more into her depths.

Shane took this opportunity to make love to her with his tongue and kissed her. Snaking one hand down he pulled one of her legs up and rested it on his hip, plunging further into her.

Nuzzling down her jaw to her neck she moaned and gave a breathy comment, "I think I am going to orgasm again…soon…" She broke it off with a load moan as Shane twisted his hips and picked up his pace.

Taking her statement he reached between their sweaty bodies and began to rub her clit in circular motions. Claire started to hold her breath again and he picked up his tempo, both hand a dick.

And there it was.

He felt her walls clamp down hard on his cock and begin a sensual dance along his shaft. The moan that filled the air sent him over the edge.

He rode out her orgasm as long as humanly possible, in the end, however, he gave a couple of quick shallow plunges and convulsed himself, spilling his come into the condom.

They stayed nestled in each others arms, both fighting to regain control of their breathing and racing hearts. Shane pulled his head up from Claire's shoulder and kissed her lazily, and finally rolled off of her. Rolling to his side he brought Claire into the heat of his body and spooned her, kissing along her neck and shoulders.

Drifting off to sleep, Claire heard the words 'I love you' spoken behind her. Nestling into his body she slept.

A/N: Once again, sorry for the lateness in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. I'll also like to note, that I did not write anything about hymens being broken, because truthfully, you can have one and have sex for the first time and not notice it breaking. Not everyone feels pain.


End file.
